Castle 6x17: En la Boca del Lobo: Escenas Perdidas
by lebesgue
Summary: Hay algunas escenas que eché de menos durante el capítulo y las he escrito. ¡No os lo leáis si aún no habéis visto el capítulo! (Por fin lo emitieron en 'cuatro' el martes 13 de mayo)
1. Viva

Beckett vio alejarse a la asesina a sueldo que le había dejado inexplicablemente con vida. Era sólo una sombra en la niebla y en pocos segundos ya no hubo ni rastro de ella. Sus últimas palabras rondaron en su cabeza, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en su significado. Sólo era una mujer con las manos atadas a la espalda, en un paraje desconocido y con el cadáver de uno de los malos desangrándose a sus pies.

Rápidamente intentó ponerse de pie y cuando sus doloridas piernas lo consiguieron, ahogó un gemido mientras forcejeaba con el atado de sus muñecas. Aunque el tipo que yacía ahora en el suelo la había traído a solas en un coche, no le pareció buena idea volver sobre sus pasos y escapar en el vehículo. Conducir de noche por caminos desconocidos podía llegar a ser más peligroso que huir a pie, podría perderse o podría levantar sospechas de algún otro esbirro que pudiera estar vigilando el paraje.

Así que la detective empezó a caminar por donde más fácil le resultaba, ladera abajo, intentando esquivar las pendientes más pronunciadas para evitar caerse de nuevo, puesto que con las manos a la espalda le resultaba más difícil mantener el equilibrio. Pensó que donde quiera que estuviera, no podía quedar muy lejos de algún lugar civilizado. Aunque no confiaba en la hospitalidad del neoyorkino medio, sí que lo hacía en su habilidad para sobrevivir.

* * *

Cuando Beckett se asomó por la puerta de cristal de la gasolinera que había encontrado siguiendo las luces de la autopista y comprobó que no se abrían, intentó llamar la atención del dependiente, que estaba adormilado apoyando la cabeza encima del mostrador. Unas patadas en el cristal le despertaron, al grito de '¡Policía!'. El hombre levantó la cabeza y aturdido miró hacia la puerta, enfrente suyo, e inmediatamente pegó un salto y se escondió detrás del mostrador.

-¡Policía! - insistió Beckett autoritariamente - ¡Llame a la policía!

Nada se movió en la tienda. La detective reparó en un espejo redondo de ojo de pez que seguramente el dependiente utilizaría para vigilar los hurtos. Se encontró con una delgadísima figura encorvada, con la ropa mojada y llena de barro, despeinada, con la cara magullada y sucia... le tomó unos segundos reconocer que se trataba de su propio reflejo. No le extrañaba que el hombre se hubiese asustado.

-¡Llame a la policía, por favor! - dijo con un tono menos autoritario, intentado conectar con el lado humano.

El dependiente entonces salió de detrás del mostrador con una escopeta recortada apuntándole. Caminó muy despacio hacia la puerta sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la detective, lo que ella aprovechó para fruncir el ceño del dolor que le había supuesto el esfuerzo de llegar hasta ahí y dejándose caer para que el tipo 'dedujera' que no era peligrosa.

Tras unos segundos, el dependiente volvió sobre sus pasos, guardó el arma y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Cuando Beckett lo vio hablando por teléfono mientras le miraba con atención, supo sin duda que estaba dando su descripción. ¡Bien hecho neoyorkino medio!

Por fin sintió que podía relajarse, se quedó arrodillada en el suelo, sentada sobre sus tobillos y con la espalda encorvada. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmar su respiración, aún jadeante por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina. Los minutos que pasaron hasta que vio las luces de un coche patrulla transcurrieron como una especie de sueño, durante los que ya no fue consciente de los calambres en sus piernas, del agarrotamiento de sus hombros, del ardor de sus heridas ni del helador contacto de la ropa todavía húmeda sobre su piel.

Sintió unas pisadas de varias personas acercándose, giró la cabeza para intentar ver algo, pero perdió el equilibrio y a punto estuvo de caer y golpearse la cabeza si no fuese porque alguien la cogió de los hombros. Ella sintió el firme pero suave agarre y se sintió segura.

- Soy... la detective Beckett... homicidios... Policía de Nueva York... - balbuceó ella en su empeño de aclarar el asunto

- ¡Kate! - oyó como respuesta.

Era la voz que le había estado acompañando durante toda la pesadilla que había vivido, pero estaba tan aturdida que pensó que había sido su imaginación.

- Beckett... comisaría 12 - repitió ella.

Notó cómo le soltaban un hombro y le apartaban un mechón de la melena que le impedía ver a su interlocutor. Inmediatamente en su cabeza se despejaron los nubarrones y salió el Sol.

- Ca... ¡Castle! - pronunció sorprendida.

- Sí, Kate. - dijo él con calma.

Beckett vio como los ojos de él brillaban de la emoción mientras aparecía una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Castle! - repitió, esta vez aliviada, observándole arrodillado junto a ella.

Uno de los agentes que acompañan al escritor le tendió un cutter que él utilizó para cortar la brida que maniataba a Beckett. En cuanto Kate se sintió liberada, movió sus doloridos brazos y le rodeó el cuello. Él se encorvó para que ella descansara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- ... Castle... - repitió con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar de alegría. El escritor no dijo palabra, sólo la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos deseando permanecer así para siempre.

* * *

Kate se había lavado la cara en el mismo aseo de la gasolinera después de convencer a Castle de que podía hacerlo sola.  
Sentir el agua en su rostro la trasportó mentalmente a sus sesión de tortura. Había tragado tanta agua helada que pensó que no bebería más que café caliente durante una semana.

A la salida él le esperaba con una cazadora de la policía en la mano, que galantemente le ayudó a ponerse. El calor que sintió con la prenda de abrigo no tenía comparación con el calor que sentía mirando a los ojos de Rick. Recordó la carta que le había escrito y quiso repetirle las mismas palabras en persona, pero con el alboroto de agentes y personal sanitario que había decidió esperar a otro momento.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó él con su grave voz.

- Síhh... - contestó ella terminando la palabra con un suspiro, mientras se frotaba los brazos.

- Te iba a traer un café calentito, pero el médico ha dicho que te tiene que examinar primero.

Kate asintió con la cabeza. El escritor la cogió de los hombros, salieron de la tienda y la ayudó a subir en la cabina de la ambulancia. Un facultativo empezó a hacerle pruebas de reflejos ante la atenta mirada de Castle, apoyado en la puerta de la cabina.

- ¿Cómo has llegado tan pronto? - preguntó Kate en un susurro dirigiéndose a él, mientras comprobaban la flexibilidad de sus rodillas.

Rick se enderezó y sonrió levemente antes de contestar.

- Tu mensaje de texto, con la dirección a medias, salió de un repetidor de Scarsdale. Ryan y Esposito empezaron a buscar direcciones que casaran. Era desesperante. Así que yo pedí a Gates que me enviara en un coche patrulla hasta la casa del tipo ese al que pusiste perdido de ketchup, para buscar alguna pista que hubieses dejado. Su casa casualmente no está muy lejos de aquí, entonces oí el aviso en la radio del coche patrulla "mujer blanca, alta, delgada, maniatada, en una gasolinera de Scardale" así que pedí a los chicos que nos desviáramos.

- Guau. - fue lo único que logró articular ella, pensando que una casualidad tan grande sólo podía deberse al destino.

- Conducen como locos... Creo que les voy a regalar todos mis abonos de temporada. - dijo echando la vista por encima de su hombro hacia los policías y haciendo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba.

La detective sonrió por primera vez en muchas horas, exhaló aire de sus maltrechos pulmones y empezó a toser. El profesional le auscultó, le hizo ponerse la mascarilla de oxígeno y que se tumbara en la camilla. Castle no pensaba alejarse de ella durante una semana entera, así que se subió a la cabina. Se sentó a su lado, le cogió la mano, le miró a los ojos y cerró la puerta para hacer el viaje de vuelta con ella.

* * *

**NOTA de la autora:**

**Aunque el episodio 6x17 ha sido impresionante, yo eché de menos alguna escena como la que he escrito. Cierto es que hubiese cortado la tensión de la investigación y que el director lo quiso contar focalizándose en la faceta 'policial' de Beckett y que en definitiva hubiese sido 'diferente'. Pero bueno, yo creo que lo hicieron así para que luego escribiésemos fanfics, jeje. No descarto escribir alguna escenita más.**

**Otra NOTA:**

**También lo he escrito en ingles, con el detalle de que en inglés Kate llama a Castle 'Babe' en algún momento, mientras que en castellano no lo hace ¿Por qué? Pues no sé.. es un misterio el porqué se pierden los 'Babe' en los doblajes de la serie así que no sé que palabra utilizaría Kate en castellano ('Cari' 'Churri' 'Nene' 'Monin') así que ahí se queda, jeje.**

**Los reviews siempre serán bien recibidos ;)**

**Review a mí misma: ¿'Monin'? ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de palabra es esa? JAJAJA.**


	2. Normalidad

'Ven a la cama' le había dicho él y sólo con el dulce sonido de sus palabras todas sus preocupaciones se habían disipado.

Ya se ocuparía de enfrentarse al senador Bracken cuando tocara, pero ahora no, ahora estaba disfrutando de una ducha de agua caliente. Todo lo caliente que podía soportar, era lo que le pedía el cuerpo. Pensó que su subconsciente quería así contrarrestar todo el frío que había pasado. Le extrañó que Castle no hubiese irrumpido en el baño y se hubiese metido en la ducha con ella con la escusa de ahorrar agua y cuidar el medio ambiente.

Al secarse con la toalla notó como le empezaban a doler todas las contusiones que había sufrido, sin duda mañana se despertaría con unos buenos hematomas, que harían juego con los que ya tenía medio curados. Suspiró esperando que el día de la boda pudiera lucir brazos y escote sin toneladas de maquillaje.

Miró por la puerta del baño entreabierta hacia la habitación. Ni rastro de Castle aún. '¡Qué raro...!' pensó ella.

* * *

El escritor, sentado en su despacho a la luz del flexo, estaba ensimismado observando las tipografías de las tarjetas de boda.

Bueno, no exactamente. En realidad estaba observando el nombre "Katherine Beckett" escrito de mil y una formas. Pasaba el dedo siguiendo el trazo de la escritura con la misma suavidad que si estuviera acariciando su piel.

Oyó el secador de pelo que se ponía en marcha en el baño. Levantó la cabeza y miró a través de las estanterías. Sonrió. Había querido darle su espacio porque él también lo necesitaba.

Después de haber pasado tantas horas de agonía en la comisaría, mirando su silla vacía y deseando que ella estuviera ahí sentada, haciendo papeleo o callada y con el ceño fruncido o regañándole. ¡Cualquier cosa, pero en su silla! Necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, para concienciarse de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Como tiene que ser.

¡Qué frágil es la vida tal y como la conocemos! Esta mañana estaban eligiendo unas tarjetas y pocas horas después el se consumía pensando que ese podía haber sido el último momento juntos en sus vidas. Y no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Qué sería de él sin 'Katherine Beckett'? ¿Qué sería de él si no hubiese encontrado el amor adulto, sincero, la comprensión, la complicidad y la admiración mutua?

No se dio cuenta de que el secador había dejado de sonar.

No se dio cuenta de que a través de las estanterías se veía una sombra moviéndose en la habitación.

- ¡Ey! - oyó él.

El escritor levantó la cabeza y se encontró a la sensual silueta de su 'Katherine Beckett' con todas las letras, tapada sólo con un ligero pijama. No dijo palabra. Sólo la miró y en unos segundos su expresión cambio de serio a perdidamente embobado.

Ella se acercó hacia él con la gracilidad que le caracterizaba haciendo que la tela del pijama bailase con sus pasos. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos le acarició la mejilla, la mandíbula, la barbilla... El calor de su mano con aroma a gel de ducha le transportó a la realidad. Al presente.

- ¿Vienes _tú_ a la cama? - le susurró ella enfatizando el pronombre.

Él ladeó la cabeza, le cogió la mano, le besó los nudillos y le miró pícaramente a los ojos. Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo.

Entonces, en un segundo, el escritor dejó las tarjetas a un lado, se levantó y, con un gruñido propio de un hombre de la selva, se echó a la detective al hombro como si fuese un saco. Ella gritó de la sorpresa de verse izada tan fácilmente y rió a carcajadas mientras ambos traspasan la puerta del despacho camino a la cama.

* * *

Castle agotado hasta en lo más profundo de su ser, estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando notó el cuerpo de Kate agitarse entre sus brazos.

- ¡Beckett! ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó asustado en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Ella se agitó aún más fuerte y estalló en una carcajada que ya no pudo reprimir. El escritor encendió una lámpara y contempló a su novia riéndose sin control.

- Dime que no te estás riendo de... mí. - dijo levantando una ceja realmente preocupado.

Hubiese sido un comportamiento postcoital nuevo, pero pensó que todo era posible. Kate hizo gestos con las manos y la cabeza negándolo mientras intentaba serenarse.

- T-Tendrías que ... - intentó decir, pero estalló en otra carcajada - ... tendrías que haberme visto con el ketchup y la remolachajajajaJAJAJAJAJA...

Castle observó cómo se le saltaban las lágrimas, contagiado se empezó a reír él también.

- Tuve que escupir la mezcla contra la tele... - cogió aire para serenarse - ... y luego tenía miedo de abrir la boca por si me olía el alientojojojojo.

Ella hundió su cara en la almohada riéndose.

- Ya te pasaré mi receta con sirope, chocolate y fresas para la próxima vez... - Castle se quedó pensativo, mirando a Kate con la tranquilidad y felicidad que le daba el volver a oír su risa.

- Buena idea. - dijo Kate mirándole con los ojos brillantes de tanto reír.

- ¿Sabes? Montar todo ese teatrillo con ese pobre hombre... eso seguro que lo has sacado de mí... - dijo el escritor con satisfacción.

- ¡Ou, venga ya! ¡Como si sólo tú pudieras tener ideas ingeniosas! - le recriminó ella fingiendo enfado.

- Soy una buena influencia, no lo negarás... la inspectora Beckett que conocí al principio no hubiese hecho algo tan friki... - el escritor cogió la almohada con la que Kate intentó golpearle.

Beckett le miró y dejó los ojos en blanco como hubiese hecho la antigua inspectora. Castle levantó una ceja y sonrió juguetonamente.

- ... No empieces una guerra si no piensas ganaaaaarlaaaaaa... - canturreó el escritor mientras apartaba la almohada y metía las manos debajo de las sábanas para continuar la 'guerra'.

- Vaaale, es cierto... no eres tan mala influencia... - dijo Kate reptando entre las sábanas para acercarse todo lo que pudo a él acabar besándole dulcemente en los labios.

Castle le devolvió el beso a la vez que deslizaba suavemente los dedos a lo largo de su esbelta figura. Sintió cómo a Kate se le ponía la piel de gallina a su paso. Pensó que si ella estaba encendida, sólo faltaba encenderse él. Y eso iba a ser fácil.

- Mmmm... - separó sus labios lo suficiente para poder hablar - Pero hay algo que no te voy a perdonar...

Kate se separó un poco y le miró esperando sus palabras.

- Que después de tanto tiempo juntos aún no me has dicho ninguna guarrada en ruso - susurró traviesamente.

- ¡Oye! que fui una estudiante seria ¡No aprendí a decir cochinadas! - se intentó escaquear ella.

El no dejó de mirarla con esa sonrisilla con la que sabía que podía derribar muros. Ella miró al techo unos segundos, luego sonrió y le miró a los ojos. Kate pasó de tímida a sensual en lo que a él le costó levantar una ceja.

La detective acarició las palabras en su boca, dejándolas escapar con una dulzura que embelesó al escritor:

- VY UDIVITEL'NYY CHELOVEK - le dijo peinándole la sien con sus dedos mientras le miraba fijamente.

Castle no entendía ni papa pero estaba completamente hipnotizado por sus palabras. A continuación Kate cambió de postura y acercó su boca al oído.

- YA LYUBLYU TEBYA VSEM SVOIM SERDTSEM - le susurró tan cerca que él pudo sentir el calor de su aliento.

Kate volvió a la postura inicial y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Muy próximos, pero sin tocarse. Era una tortura. Una bendita tortura.

- VSEGDA. - Pronunció.

Y al hacerlo sus bocas se encontraron en un beso que pasó de sensual a lascivo y apasionado. Kate recorrió su boca con lujuria y paró sólo cuando la entrepierna de Castle mostró signos de vida.

- Adoro esa lengua que dios te ha dado... en todos los sentidos posibles. - dijo él sin haber recuperado el aliento.

- ¡SNYAT' SHTANY!

El escritor seguía sin entender nada pero todo le quedó clarísimo cuando Kate le agarró el boxer y tiró de él con fuerza dejándolo desnudo otra vez.

* * *

**Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Pongo la traducción de las frases en ruso:**

**VY UDIVITEL'NYY CHELOVEK= Eres un hombre extraordinario**

**YA LYUBLYU TEBYA VSEM SVOIM SERDTSEM = Te quiero con todo mi corazón**

**VSEGDA= Siempre.**

**SNYAT' SHTANY= ¡Quítate los pantalones!**

**Se supone que son las frases que le escribe en la carta (menos la de los pantalones, jejeje) que como no hemos visto la versión en castellano, no sé como lo traducirán exactamente.**

**Espero que haya gustado, reviews y comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Como nota friki: He publicado también la versión en inglés, que tiene un 'babe' que en castellano no lo he puesto. Si habéis leído en capítulo anterior ya sabéis que ando un poco mosca con el asunto de los 'babes' perdidos.**

**Tengo intención de continuar, pero ando mal de tiempo así que no prometo nada... **


	3. Gran hombre

**último capítulo de relleno del 6x17 "en la boca del lobo" (o "dentro de la bestia" que me lo han traducido de otro modo, cachis). En principio se ubicaría antes del 6x22 (veritas).**

* * *

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Castle en voz baja por enésima vez esa mañana.

La detective Kate Beckett dejó de escribir en el informe -por enésima vez esa mañana-, esbozó una leve sonrisa y miró al escritor, sentado en el silloncito al lado de su escritorio, inclinado hacia delante con cara de preocupación.

- Estoy bieeeen, Castle. - le respondió pacientemente.

Él volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo sin borrar su cara de preocupación. Habían pasado semanas desde aquel día en el que Beckett se infiltró y acabó siendo descubierta y torturada, para al final lograr escapar milagrosamente. Pero Castle lo tenía grabado como si hubiese sido ayer.

Y para avivar sus recuerdos, resulta que los chicos de narcóticos habían seguido las pistas que facilitó Beckett y había logrado capturar parte de la banda de blanqueo de dinero.

Esta mañana se habían puesto en contacto con la detective, que contaba como testigo de los delitos, y había tenido que volver a rememorar todo su infierno con pelos y señales. Hacía una hora que había vuelto de la planta de narcóticos en la comisaría y no había dicho ni una palabra. El escritor estaba preocupado.

- Y no me sigas mirando con esa carita de cachorrillo conseguirás deprimirme, Castle. - le regañó ella.

Él abrió los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué cara? - dijo haciéndose el inocente.

Ella sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

El ding del ascensor sonó cuando se abrieron las puertas y la forense Lanie Parish hizo su entrada en la comisaría.

Beckett, de espaldas al ascensor, no se dio cuenta. Pero Castle sí, de hecho Lanie le miró fijamente mientras se acercaba directamente al puesto de la detective.

- Buenos días, parejita. - saludó la forense.

Castle sonrió y levantó la mano.

- ¿Lanie? ¿Que te trae por aquí? - preguntó la detective extrañada.

- ¿Nos has traído un cerebro en formol o algo? - comentó Castle fingiendo mirar detrás de ella ilusionado como un chiquillo.

Las chicas le lanzaron una mirada matadora.

- Bueno, está en la lista de bodas... no pierdo la esperanza... - dijo un poco desilusionado.

Lanie cambió de tema sin prestar mayor atención, mientras Beckett sonreía.

- Tenía que traer unas pruebas a los chicos de narcóticos y me he pasado a... tomar un café en vuestra asombrosa máquina de la que tanto presumís - dijo esto último mirando directamente a Castle con los ojos muy abiertos y este le respondió levantando una ceja confuso.

Beckett ordenó un montón de papeles y suspiró haciendo recuento de todo el trabajo que le quedaba.

- Me encantaría acompañarte, Lanie, pero con lo que me han entretenido los chicos de narcóticos llevo mucho retraso burocátrico... pero mira, llévate a Castle, que lleva un rato ahí sentado y aburrido... - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- Vaya, ni que fuese un perrito, detective... pero acepto encantado. Me gusta apretar botones y oír los ruiditos de la máquina. - dijo levantándose como una flecha.

* * *

- El truco de las máquinas expresso es darle al botón más veces de las que deberías y ... ponerte a cubierto por si las moscas - dijo Castle de cachondeo.

Lanie, ignorando sus tonterías, le cogió del brazo y lo llevó a una de las mesas enfrente de la máquina de bebidas.

- ¿Qué? - dijo extrañado él.

Se aseguró de que Beckett no estaba mirando y entonces abrió su carpeta. Sacó con cuidado una funda de plástico que llevaba una cuartilla de papel dentro.

- Escucha, Castle. Los chicos de la científica han encontrado esto. - dijo.

El escritor miró con curiosidad lo que sostenía la forense en la mano, parecía un trozo de papel escrito por una cara pero lo mantenía del revés, de tal manera que no podía leerse pero se intuían los trazos marcados por el otro lado. Estaba escrita a mano.

- Es una carta de Kate. - dijo Lanie muy seria.

- ¿Una carta? ¿cómo que una carta...?

- Es una carta de despedida que escribió aquel día, Richard. Va dirigida a ti. - le explicó dejándola encima de la mesita.

Castle frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando el trozo de papel dentro de la funda. Puso su gran mano encima sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente y tragó saliva.

- Escucha, es una prueba para encerrar a esos cabrones por lo que le hicieron pasar a Kate, así que técnicamente no puedo dártela, pero léela mientras me tomo el café... en esa otra mesa ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió. La forense se alejó para darle espacio.

Durante unos segundos no se movió, permaneció en silencio notando como se aceleraba su corazón. El ruido de la máquina de café y el aroma a expresso invadió la salita. Entonces dio lentamente la vuelta al plástico y observó el familiar trazo de escritura.

La leyó lentamente y conforme lo hacía notó que se le emborronaba la vista. Lanie lo observaba en la distancia sin decir palabra.

Castle pensó en que en otro mundo, en el que todo hubiese acabado mal, este papel escrito hubiese sido su último contacto con Kate. Dio gracias a Dios porque no fuera en su mundo. Él la tenía ahí sentada, haciendo papeleo, pero podría haber otro Castle, en alguna parte, que ya no la tuviese junto a él. Se sintió muy afortunado.

Respiró profundamente, sonrió, parpadeó y sus emocionados ojos dejaron escapar una lágrima. Le devolvió la prueba a la doctora con un débil gracias y abandonó la sala a paso ligero.

* * *

Beckett estaba archivando y clasificando cuando notó un rápido movimiento frente a ella al que no hizo caso, pero de repente oyó dos ruidos secos y su escritorio tembló.

- ¡Castle! ¡Pero que rayos te pasa! -dijo apartándose de la mesa impulsando su silla de ruedas hacia atrás.

El escritor se había subido encima del escritorio y le observaba desde arriba... eufórico.

- ¡Katherine Houghton Beckett! - hizo una teatral pausa para que todo el mundo atendiese, incluida ella.

Todos los agentes de la comisaría dejaron sus asuntos para luego, incluso las visitas y un sospechoso que salía de la sala de interrogatorios escoltado por policías, le prestaron atención. Y por supuesto la capitana Gates salió de su despacho quitándose las gafas, no dando crédito a lo que veía.

- ... Castle... - dijo Kate en voz baja echándole 'la mirada', pero él la ignoró.

- ¡Repito!... ¡Katherine Houghton Beckett! ¡Eres mi vida! ¡Te quiero! ¡Y deberías decirme más a menudo que tú también me quieres!

Beckett sostenía un expediente en las manos con el que tenía ganas de taparse la cara y desaparecer.

- ¡Sube aquí conmigo y dímelo! - le animó él esperando la reacción del público a su favor, pero todo el mundo se quedó callado de la impresión, y ella paralizada.

- ¡Oh, venga, detective, haga lo que le pide o no se bajará nunca! - le dijo Gates esperando volver a la normalidad lo antes posible.

Beckett echó una mirada de preocupación a la capitana. Luego miró a Ryan y Esposito que estaban esperando a ver qué hacía, también vio a Lanie a lo lejos y no miró a nadie más para no morirse de vergüenza.

Castle le tendió la mano y le miró todo ilusionado. La emoción de sus ojos no pasó desapercibida para Kate, que se preguntó que rayos había pasado en la sala del café.

- Vale, venga terminemos con esto... - dijo en voz baja.

Se levantó, puso un pie encima de la mesa, le cogió de la mano y Castle la aupó hasta tenerla abrazada a un metro sobre el nivel de suelo.

- ... Está todo el mundo mirando...- le dijo ella tensa como el palo de una escoba.

- Lo sé. Pero sólo tú y yo somos los protas, ellos son los extras. - le dijo él desafiante.

Ella rió su chiste, se relajó y le miró a los ojos. Esos risueños y azules ojos que no podía dejar de mirar.

- Te quiero, Richard Alexander... blablabla.. Castle. -dijo susurrando a regañadientes.

- Mmmm. No. - dijo él negando con la cabeza- Más alto. - le ordenó.

- Ejem... Te... ¡TE QUIERO! - gritó.

- Ha parecido una orden militar, Kate. Échale más sentimiento - le corrigió él, y luego dijo en voz más baja - Dios. Hablo como mi madre.

- ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor, Beckett! - le animó Esposito a lo lejos.

Kate se rió mientras todos los espectadores, excepto Gates, vitoreaban. Ella se calmó, se agarró al cuello de Castle, le acarició la nuca varias veces y le dijo en voz baja.

- Te quiero... te quiero... te quiero, cariño. - y le dio un beso en la boca

Castle, sin apartar sus labios de los de ella, levantó un pulgar como símbolo de victoria y todos en la comisaría aplaudieron. Incluída Gates.

* * *

**Como veis, aquí sí que uso un 'cariño', ea. (para comprender esto leer anotaciones anteriores, je je)**

**Con esto doy por concluido las escenas 'perdidas' del 6x17. ****Espero que os haya gustado. ****Gracias a todos los que han comentado los capítulos anteriores.**

******Un abrazo a todo el fanfom de Castle. Nos vemos en la séptima!**


End file.
